


A Picture's Worth 472 Words

by nightchandac



Series: Bluegil [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, JUST KIDDING ITS PURE AND AMAZING, M/M, cute boyfriends, deliberately vague ryder just for you, gil is so in love is gROSS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightchandac/pseuds/nightchandac
Summary: lol get it? because it's 472 words? i'm not good at titles.gil is a sap and he knows it. and ryder loves him for it.  and so do i.  enjoy some gil just being in love.





	A Picture's Worth 472 Words

It’s not like Ryder doesn’t know.  Gil knows he knows.  He’s caught him--more than once--flipping through the images on his datapad.  Gil knows it doesn’t bother Ryder, though.  In fact, the sentimental bastard thinks it’s endearing.  Gil Brodie was many things, but endearing?  Ah, who was he kidding.  He’ll wear that badge with pride.  Ryder’s the best thing that’s ever happened to him.  He’ll admit it.  He admits it all the time.

He can’t help thinking it over and over as Ryder lays next to him, fast asleep and cuddling his arm like it’s the only thing keeping him tethered to the real world.  He thinks it over and over as he runs his fingers through the man’s hair.  He thinks it over and over as he flips through the images on his datapad.  He also thinks Ryder looks unbelievably cute and  _ maybe _ a few more pictures wouldn’t hurt.  Right?  You can never have too many pictures of your sleeping boyfriend.  Sure, being Pathfinder was cool, and  _ stars _ did he look good in armor.  Badass.  Strong.   _ Awesome _ .  But here--with his hair sticking every which way, face completely at peace, just totally and utterly relaxed and vulnerable... this was better.  Seeing Ryder just...being.  Just existing.  

Gil flips through more images and finds some candid shots of Ryder on a rare day off.  A picture of Ryder sitting on the railing with Peebee as they chatted animatedly about something Gil couldn’t hear.  The smile on Ryder’s face, though…  A picture of Ryder sitting on the ramp to the meeting room, Jaal standing before him.  Gil remembers that chat.  Ryder had wanted to exchange some thoughts on childcare (no, Gil’s heart did not skip a beat. No, his eyes did not tear up.  No, he did not have to back away slowly to avoid causing a scene by just running over and kissing Ryder out of sheer happiness and love in that moment…).  He stares at that picture for a while.  The pensive look on Ryder’s face, the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he talks about children…

Finally, he reaches a picture of himself.  It’s blurry and Ryder’s arm blocks a good portion of the image.  But he’s got this big smile on his face and he knows he’s laughing almost maniacally because Ryder’s being such a damn  _ goofball _ .  It’s the first picture of them, and even though it’s only Ryder’s arm and Gil’s blurry face, he likes this one the most.  There’s an energy about it that feels so...right.  He’d hang it everywhere if he could.

Gil sneaks a few more pictures of his sleeping boyfriend before finally setting his datapad aside and hugging Ryder close to him, breathing in his scent and trying his hardest to get at least a few hours of sleep.  


End file.
